The Vase Drops
by deaths demise
Summary: One shot based on Arthur discoveing Merlin's magic. Slight humour... maybe! Friendship fic!


Hiya! Okay so this is my first ever Merlin fanfict so be nice!

Please Read and Review. Any and All Flamers will be Ignored. Constructive Criticism Welcomed.

Discalimer: I do not own Merlin.

* * *

"Merlin what are you doing?" Came the perplexed wary voice of the prince.

Swivelling in fright, the clumsy manservant dropped the vase; shattering into tiny shards as it met with the stone floor.

Normally this would not be a cause for concern as it wasn't unusual for Merlin to break things in the palace, in particular, in either Gaius or the prince's chambers. So really nothing unusual there.

However, Merlin had not been holding the vase when it fell; in fact he was all the way on the other side of the room. He'd been using his magic to aid him in cleaning. Again, nothing unusual there as he quite often used magic to accomplish the numerous tasks the prince gave him.

The only problem was... Arthur did not know about his magic.

Staring vividly at Arthur in shock Merlin tried to make his mouth, to make up some excuse or reason for what Arthur had seen. The only problem was the mop, which was still working on its own and Arthur's shirts flying around the room before neatly folding themselves into their respective drawers.

"Well Merlin, I'm waiting."

Gulping audibly, Merlin hung his head, the only thought in his mind was; 'Gaius I'm so sorry, I failed you' and 'I hope I've done enough for Arthur to make it to the throne.'

"Nothing to say? Well that makes a pleasant change." The prince smirked softly.

Footsteps echoed as Arthur moved further into the room.

Merlin took a hesitant step backwards; he glanced up, somewhat uncertainly, as the guards had yet to be called for. 'Maybe he's going to spare them the need to execute me and kill me himself.' Absently Merlin noted that he had just finished polishing Arthur's sword and it lay there gleaming in between them.

However, catching sight of the lack of disgust and hate on the prince's face, Merlin felt hope swell in his chest.

Indeed, Arthur looked nothing like his father; the king; the instigator in anti-sorcery and magic in Camelot.

Having stopped short once he saw his manservant retreating in fear of him, he stood still, in the middle of his chambers, waiting for Merlin to meet his gaze.

Once he did, Arthur implored him to speak; making sure his face remained impassive.

"I... I er that is... I d-don't know what to say sire." Merlin finally managed to choke out.

"Oh?" Arthur asked not sounding very convinced, raising and eyebrow speculatively. "Well then, perhaps a visit to my father will loosen your tongue a bit." He'd meant it as a joke, a jest...

However, in his current state Merlin failed to realise, merely nodding his head and sighing in resignation. "As you wish Sire."

AS he came within reach, Arthur grabbed a hold of him roughly. "Are you mad!" He demanded harshly. Not waiting for Merlin to reply, he continued, barely managing to keep his voice low, so as not to draw any guards' attention. "Do you have any what he'd do to you! He cannot know."

Snapping out of his resigned mood, Merlin hissed back, showing that disrespect that so often landed him in the stocks. "Yeah, I think I have a pretty good idea what he'll do. Why do you think I've been hiding it?" By the end, his voice had gone higher pitched, emotions running high.

The prince gave him an assessing look, clearly disbelieving of the last part. His gaze flickered towards the mop that was still cleaning his floor, before relinquishing his on Merlin's arms, somewhat.

It was at this moment that Merlin's mind finally clicked on what else Arthur had said. "Wait, what do you mean 'he can't know'? You're the Crown Prince! Shouldn't you be all for handing me over and seeing me burn?"

Arthur did he best to ignore how much that comment stung and tore at his heart. 'Does he really think I could do that? That I could throw away our friendship when he's done no wrong?' He had no more time to ponder this as he realised where Merlin's confusion and emotional upheaval had led him to voice.

"...I broke the law. I have ma-mphh..." Merlin got no further with that sentence; for Arthur's callused hand had covered his mouth, effectively silencing him. Merlin's eyes bulged in shock before he relaxed when he saw the concern there.

For his part, Arthur was looking around; making sure nobody had overheard their conversation, though they were in his chambers that did not mean they were safe.

Satisfied they were in the clear; Arthur leaned in close and whispered strictly. "Listen to me very closely Merlin and this time obey me completely. You must never ever speak those words in Camelot ever again or even come close to it. Not ever. Do you understand me?" Seeing Merlin's nod Arthur removed his hand from Merlin's mouth. "Anyone could have heard and it would only take one word to the King and you would soon be awaiting your execution. You must promise me that you will not speak of it again. Okay? This must be a secret between the two of us." Arthur stepped away slightly but his gaze never left Merlin's puzzled and pale one.

Completely shocked and confused by this silent declaration of help and acceptance, Merlin could only nod and stutter. "Y-yes."

"Good." Satisfied Arthur stepped away and abruptly changed the subject. "A beast sighting had been reported a few miles from Camelot. Pack my bags and be ready to leave in one hour." With a brief not, Arthur turned and headed for the door. Pausing with a hand on the handle, Arthur turned at Merlin's call.

"Wait! How... how long have you known?" Merlin had a stubborn tilt to his chin, something he'd learnt from the prince and his eyes sought answers. 'The only reason he could be taking this so well is if he already knew... but how... when?'

Arthur did not ask what Merlin was referring to for it was obvious. Seeing no harm in answering he replied, tone offhanded. "Since the dragon, I heard what it said to you." With that, Arthur left knowing that the conversation was not over, but for now, they both had their role and duty to fulfil.

Behind him, he left one very confused and grateful manservant. 'I can't believe he's known for so long and not said anything. But what now? What does this mean for us... for the future?'

Unsure of what it all meant Merlin went about packing the prince's bags before leaving to head to his own chambers and pack his own bags.

Walking the familiar route, he could not help but feel as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He too knew that they still needed to speak about this new understanding between them and what it meant for their shared future. But, for now they both had their duties to perform.

"I suppose it's too much to ask for this beast sighting to be a fake." He muttered dispassionately as he entered his and Gaius' chambers.

* * *

Okay, well that is all. Let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
